


Falling at First Paw

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon's dog runs away and ends up latching onto Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling at First Paw

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a part of the 1013 fic exchange (I'm late I know orz) The prompt as stated in the summary is from [bl4ckm4lice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckm4lice/pseuds/bl4ckm4lice).

The first time it happens, Siwon is taking Bugsy for a night jog.

On the way home, he stops at a convenience store just around the corner for a carton of milk, leaving Bugsy safely tied outside. It’s part of their daily routine.

What isn’t part of their daily routine is the shriek he hears about ten seconds later.

Siwon drops the milk on the counter and dashes outside. Bugsy, he discovers, has abandoned his months of hard training and is now clinging to a stranger’s feet.

With his teeth.

The stranger is now hissing at his dog.

“Let me go or I’ll kick you.”

“Bugsy!” Siwon drops to his knees and tries to either protect his dog or rescue the stranger’s leather shoe. Which now has one seriously vicious bite mark embedded in it. 

Cursing inwardly, Siwon starts apologising.

“I’m really sor–”

But then he looks up and suddenly forgets to breathe. Let alone the rest of his apology. There is a tiny part of his brain, though, that wonders if he has ever beheld anything so lovely in his life.

Siwon is a fervent believer. And so when he hears angels singing and bells chiming at the sight of such loveliness, he knows better than to interrupt The Moment.

The Moment ends when the stranger purses his lips and turns around.

Siwon returns home with half of his heart being held hostage by someone he doesn’t even know who.

 

–

 

The second time it happens, he’s giving Bugsy a bath.

Bugsy hates taking a bath. 

Siwon is already drenched from head to toe when Bugsy finally makes a dash to the front door, a ball of soapy froths skidding on the tiled floor.

And upon reaching said door, promptly slips out of the pet flap.

Siwon hears himself screeching for his dog, almost landing flat on his face several times before following him outside in two seconds flat to the—thankfully—deserted street in front of his house.

That is, deserted except for one person. Who is standing petrified in the middle of the street while Bugsy happily transfers a hefty portion of foamy lathers to his pants.

“Oh my God I’m really sorry– oh.”

A moment of petrified inaction follows. Siwon stares, heart suddenly in his throat, as The Moment returns in full force. This time, under the blessing of a radiant midday sun, he can finally be properly dazzled by the loveliness incarnate before his eyes. 

He is in the middle of admiring the full lips and delicate cheekbones when the other man suddenly speaks, voice strained. 

“I don’t like dogs.” He gestures helplessly at Bugsy, who is now weaving in and out between his legs. “So please.”

Hastily Siwon scoops a thrashing Bugsy into his arms—and then plunges straight into a bottomless pit of verbal anarchy as he tries to string a semblance of apology. Alas, his remaining vocabulary is either cowering or dying and therefore renders his attempt incoherent at best.

Meanwhile the other man stares, the force of a thousand judging suns behind his eyes.

Siwon blushes, trickle of words trailing into silence—and then remembers that he’s all wet and messy with an armful of a soapy, squirming dog making further mess of his clothes. 

Not exactly the best impression when he has someone to impress.

“I have to go,” the other man announces all of a sudden, abruptly ending the painful silence between them.

There is a special kind of anguish only familiar to cowards who allow their destiny to walk away from them for the second time.

Siwon is feeling it right now.

 

–

 

The third time it happens, Siwon remembers that fortune favours the bold and decides to introduce himself.

“Hi, I’m Choi Siwon.”

The other man ignores him and glares at Bugsy instead. Who is busy licking a large scoop of vanilla ice cream that once belonged to the cone in his hand.

“I hate your dog.”

Siwon’s penitence is instantaneous. He swiftly locates the nearest ice-cream seller in the park and buys another cone—double scoop with extra chocolate sprinkles. Then he dutifully offers this token of apology to His Destiny, who (fortunately) accepts it (if a little grudgingly).

A few minutes of wordless, affectionate staring follow.

“Are you going to stand there all afternoon?” the other man barks, cheeks delightfully pink. 

Siwon grins and takes a seat on the same bench. 

“I’m Choi Siwon.”

There is a pause, and finally a soft, muttered: “Cho Kyuhyun.”

Fortune, Siwon reflects blissfully, does favour the bold.

 

–

 

The fourth time it happens, Siwon realises that the universe is _definitely_ trying to tell him something.

“There has to be an explanation for this,” he declares, all the while trying to coax Bugsy to stop chewing the other man’s shoelace—so far in vain.

“Train your dog better, maybe?” Kyuhyun hisses. He is standing in the middle of the—thankfully empty—street, rooted to the spot because Bugsy is lying on top of his shoes.

Siwon shakes his head. “He’s normally very well-behaved. Really, I can’t understand why he’s acting like this toward a stranger.”

Then something in his brain clicks.

“Unless, of course, you’re not a stranger.”

Kyuhyun shoots him a half-incredulous, half-exasperated look. “I don’t even know you. How can _your dog_ possibly know me?”

“Exactly.” Siwon grins. “So there can only be one answer.”

Kyuhyun raises his eyebrows in mocking anticipation.

“You must be his mum.”

A long, tense silence follows. Siwon maintains what he hopes to be an earnest, hopeful smile, before adding a late explanation (in case Kyuhyun’s silence means incomprehension). 

“I’m his dad. So, um, that makes you his mum.”

Kyuhyun inhales sharply. “I would’ve kicked you to Mars if your dog weren’t lying on my shoes,” he growls in a low, ominous tone.

Siwon remains unruffled. “And it perfectly explains one other thing, actually.”

“Oh, really?” Kyuhyun’s voice is dripping with sarcasm.

That is when he takes Kyuhyun’s hand and places it on top of his crazily beating heart.

“It will explain why my heart always reacts like this every time we meet.”

Another long period of silence occurs. Bugsy has probably swallowed the whole length of shoelace, but Siwon still tries to radiate as much positive thoughts as he can.

“You’re absolutely crazy,” Kyuhyun finally declares.

“No.” Siwon’s fingers tighten around the smaller hand. “Just in love.”

 

–

 

The fifth time it happens, it isn’t exactly by chance.

“Choi Siwon, I swear your dog–”

“You remember my name,” Siwon whispers, ecstatic. He would have sung 'Hallelujah' if they weren’t in the middle of a busy street in broad daylight.

“That’s not the point,” Kyuhyun snaps. “Your _dog_.”

“Do you want to get a cup of coffee?”

“YOUR DOG.”

Siwon glances at Bugsy, who is making himself comfortable around Kyuhyun’s ankle.

“I think he’ll let you go if you agree to go out with me?” he suggests hopefully.

“We don’t even know each other!”

“Not exactly. You already know my name and I already know yours, Kyuhyun- _ssi_.” He pauses, and then continues, relentless, “If not coffee, dinner then?”

Kyuhyun sputters some more before settling into a venomous (promising) silence, complete with a deadly (adorable) glare. 

“You did this whole thing on purpose,” he accuses.

“The first four times, no. But this time, yes, because,” Siwon inhales deeply—then takes a leap of faith, “I really, really, _really_ like you very much.”

Suspiciously pink hues burst across Kyuhyun’s cheeks. Siwon forces himself to stay still, chewing the inside of his mouth in suspense.

“I still think you’re a lunatic,” Kyuhyun finally declares in a low voice.

“But?”

“But,” he glances up, nervously licking his lips, “maybe coffee is okay. Just this once.”

A grin splits Siwon’s face. 

“You won’t regret it–”

“Already do because you haven’t removed your dog–”

Siwon hastily gathers Bugsy into his arms. “Thank you for uniting mummy and daddy,” he says solemnly, earning himself a series of happy licks.

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.

(But he brings a large packet of canine biscuits when they officially date a month later.)

 

 ** _The End  
_**


End file.
